Someday
by fluffbug
Summary: {My first Song-fic} Kouga sits in his den and he reflects on his relationship with Kagome, how InuYasha treats her and his one wish. {Please no flames!} KK (Kouga kinda OOC in some parts)Read and review! Ja Ne!


Kouga stared out at the green forest below his den. He sighed to himself as his mind blocked out the sounds of his pack's feasting. He glanced towards the sunset as the sky around him reddened. He sighed to himself. 'Kagome.'

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_

Growling to himself he shook his ponytail roughly from side to side. Somehow, all he seemed to be able to think about was that particular miko.

  
_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

The sides of his mouth curved up slightly at the memory of the day he captured her and proclaimed his love. His mind suddenly grew black. He remembered what she told him, how she sort of liked somebody else. That hanyou.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

What Kouga didn't understand was why she stayed with that mutt face, when he clearly kept hurting her, and breaking her heart.

  
_I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Oh if he ever learned that that dog breath ever laid a hand on his woman, things would not be pretty. But alas he knew that if he just so much as hit that filthy hanyou, his love, Kagome, would never forgive him. For she was in love with that Inu-trasha, and he, he was 'just a friend'.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

'Doesn't she know that I would give anything to be with her? I would sacrifice my heir to the eastern pack, just to have her heart. Her love.'

  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

'Humph! Just a friend.. how many friends does that girl need? She already has that puppy, monk, that exterminator and that kit. No, I don't just wanna be her friend. I want to be her mate. Her everything.'

  
_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Kouga looked at his legs, the ones that were embedded with jewel shards. His only connection with Kagome. Oh if he could just gather up the rest of them and wish on it with all his soul. He might just get his woman to love him back.

  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

InuYasha.. that stupid mutt. Doesn't he know that whenever he sneaks off with that clay pot, a piece of Kagome's heart breaks off? Is he so blind to not see the beautiful maiden in front of his eyes?

  
_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

But it doesn't matter what that mutt does, for she will always have a place for him in her heart. A small space in her heart is all Kouga was asking for. Was that too much for her?

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along_

Why can't life be easy for him? His whole life had been easy for him, until she came along. She had been the only female that didn't seem interested in him.

  
_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

There is Ayame. No even though he had promised her that he would marry her, he couldn't do it anymore. Not when his heart wanted Kagome.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

To him, she was his whole world. To InuYasha on the other hand, she was just his jewel detector.

  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Whenever she needed him, he came. He'd always be there for her, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Anytime. Day and night. Just for her.

  
_And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car_

How life would be like if she was his mate! What a life that would be! They would rule the eastern pack, traveling side by side.

  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

He'd protect her and make her forget all about mutt face. And all she had to do was give him a chance, a chance to love her. Like she loves InuYasha.

  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Kouga laid down and closed his eyes. Falling into deep slumber. 'Kagome..' Someday he'll have her.. someday she'll love him.. like he does. And then, and only then, will his heart heal.

_She will be loved..._

_Read and Review! Please no flames.. this is my first song-fic... :) Ja!_


End file.
